Who We Are
by StarlyGirl
Summary: What would have happened if Rose gave life to two babies. How would the Gems react. And is there something different about her? Well enter Nora, Steven's twin sister who was born without a gem. Or was she? Warning: Major Pearl Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe, all rights go to Rebeca Sugar and Cartoon Network.  
-**

"Pearl, come here fast." Greg said in a haste as he struggled to get the babies under control. After watching his wife, Rose Quartz, die right in front of him he didn't know what to do. She wanted this so badly, so he had to let her. It was her only wish. What had happened he never expected.  
"What is it Greg." Pearl replied walking in, tear stricken. Pearl had taken this the worst out of him and the gems. She considered herself the closest to Rose, that she hid nothing from her. She did everything for Rose, even got proofed on multiple occasions to protect her. Now that she was gone, she felt that she has no purpose.  
"Umm... There is two babies." Greg replied nervous to how Pearl would react. Moving aside her revealed two babies. One of them was a boy with, black-brown hair and black eyes. The other one, a girl had brown and pink hair. Her eyes were brown as well.  
"Which one has a gem!?" Pearl shouted searching them. She only found a Gem on Steven, meaning that Rose gave birth to a human.  
"Nora doesn't have a gem, what does that mean?" Greg asked still oblivious to that fact.  
"Nora is a human, but it is best if we raise both." Pearl replied picking up the two babies and walking back to the temple. Greg chased after her, but she knew what she was doing. She was doing the best for Steven and Nora. More so Steven, Nora didn't matter. She didn't have Rose's gem. So she shouldn't have been born. Only Steven mattered.

"Tag, you're it!" Steven yelled, touching Nora on the back.  
"Hey! I'm gonna get you back for that!" Nora replied chasing after him. Within a few seconds she caught back up to him. They were both five years old now and there was a noticeable difference in-between them. Nora had her hair barely past her chin and was already 48.'' Steven on the other hand looked like a five year old should, short hair and chubby cheeks. He was 36,'' making him look like a dwarf compared to Nora.  
"You will do no such thing!" Pearl yelled in Nora's ear, grabbing her by the back of her shirt. She then proceeded to throw her to the ground and run over to Steven. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that! Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine, we were playing tag. I love it when we play tighter." Steven replied standing up. Pearl then walked back to Nora.  
"You heard him, go play tag." Pearl said pushing Nora up.  
"What if I don't" Nora replied in an annoyed voice.  
"Then no dinner." Pearl replied harshly. She then walked to the balcony to watch Steven and Nora 'play' tag.

"Nora play tag with me." Steven begged Nora as she sat down on the steps. They were now ten years old. Steven only grew to 45'' and Nora was now 56.'' Nora was in the middle of playing her guitar when Steven had sat down next to her.  
"No, I'm busy." Nora snapped back. That was only partly true. Pearl was making her 'play' with Steven everyday or she would starve her. Nora found keeping her distance from Steven was the best idea. When she tried to talk with him Pearl always interfered.  
"Please?" Steven begged giving her puppy dog eyes. Ignoring him she just walked away. She then ran into town to the alley way. No one knew of this place besides her. She needed someplace to herself after all. She then started playing songs on her guitar. This was her only thing that comforted her. Her dad gave this to her to only time she ever met him. She is never allowed to see him, ever. This is all she has.  
"Like a small boat, on the ocean." She started to sing as she played. She had a very beautiful voice. Shame no one could hear it. Or so she thought.  
"Because I've still got a lot of life left in me." She finished. As soon as she put down her guitar she hear clapping looking up she saw the group of kids called well, the Cool Kids. **(AN: I think you all know what they look like)** Standing up in shock she yelled, "Don't hurt me! Please!"  
"Why would we? You sounded totally amazing." The girl, Jenny replied stopping Nora in her tracks.  
"Really?" She replied surprised. No one had ever said anything nice to her before and truly meant it.  
"Yeah, aren't you Steven's sister?" Buck replied.  
"Yeah..." Nora replied deflated. Of course they were comparing her to Steven, what a surprise...  
"Anyways, you want to be part of the Cool Kids." Jenny asked Nora making her slightly confused. They were really asking her to join. This was unheard of in beach city.  
"Ok, are you sure?" Nora asked excitedly. She couldn't show it unless she knew for sure though.  
"Yes I'm sure." Jenny replied, smiling as Nora ran over to her hugging her. This was going to be a start to something great, something amazing. Better than they could ever hope for. Well, for the time being.  
-

 **And... That is Chapter One officially finished. If you thought this was a Pokémon only account then you were wrong, LOL. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what I can do to make this even better. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time. Peace**

 **-Starly**

 **Ps. Burning Flames update coming soon, keep your eye out if you read that series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe. All rights go to Rebeca Sugar and Cartoon Network.**

 **Nora's POV**

* * *

"Hey Nora, where were you?" Amethyst called to me. I was walking back from one of her daily meetings with the Cool Kids.

"At the town getting fries." I effortless lied. Amethyst and Garnet were actually nice to me, but just in case they told Pearl, I couldn't tell them the truth. I was worried about Garnet though. With her future vision she could already know what she was doing. It was a silly fear but still.

"Cool." Amethyst said while Garnet just gave a thumbs up like she always did. Classic Garnet, no words needed.

"Wait a minute is that a ship!?" I yelled pointing to the sky. There was a green hand floating in the sky, coming close to Beach City.

"It's Peridot..." Garnet said before running off in search of Pearl, with everyone but me in close pursuit. Nora instead ran off to find Steven.

"Steven! Where are you?" Nora called desperately. Steven may have caused all of the pain she has had to go through, but he still was her brother.

"Over here!" Steven replied running towards her on the beach he was about to tag her when she pointed towards the sky.

"It's Peridot, evacuate everyone, no one would trust me." I told him glancing over to the pier. Everyone was freaking out. It was absolute chaos.

"What about you and the gems." Steven asked, for once caring about my well being.

"We'll be fine, at least the Gems will..." I replied whispering the last part. Hopefully he didn't hear that. I don't think I can stand Pearl abusing me right now.

"Fine, just be careful." He replied before running away. When I knew he was doing what I told him to do I ran back to the temple.

"Where's Steven!?" Pearl yelled when she saw I came back alone.

"Getting people out of here, it isn't safe for them to stay!" I replied, annoyed she would even ask that question. Like it was really obvious, how did she not figure it out.

"You mean that you sent Steven by himself! How could you!?" Pearl yelled at me kicking my shin.

"S-sorry Pearl." I replied looking at my feat.

"Pearl! Now is not the time." Garnet said to Pearl getting her to shut up. Garnet was the leader of the group so everyone listened to her.

"Greetings Earthlings!" A certain voice yelled down to the group. "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"It's Peridot, Nora hide behind us." Garnet instructed me. This was my first 'mission' of sorts so it was a little exciting.

"I'm back!" Steven called from behind me.

"Steven run!" I yelled to him, as the other gems didn't hear him.

"No, this is my home too, and I'm going to protect it!" He replied running up in front of the Gems. A moment later they fired a cannon from the ship. Amazingly he was able to make a shield big enough to protect all of them.

"Rose quartz." A orange skinned gem sneered from the front of the ship. Next to her was Peridot and Lapis, gems I have only heard of. The orange skinned one must have been a Jasper by the way her gem is shaped. "Why do you look like that?"

"I'm not my mom." Steven yelled standing up. I was about to run up to him before a pair of arms constricted me. Looking next to it was Amethyst.

"Garnet, Pearl and him can handle it she said to me as I tried to escape.

"Let me help!" I yelled, struggling.

"Garnet!" I heard Pearl yell. Looking up I saw that Garnet had reverted back to her gem. In the Jaspers hand she held a device that was gold with yellow electricity in it.

"Amethyst let me go!" I yelled as it put all my weight into her arms. Naturally she let go and I ran up to Jasper. "You are not going to get away with this!"

"What are you going to do Messily human?" Jasper said calming walking up to me.

"This." I replied kicking her in the jaw then punching her on both arms. I then slid under her and knocked Peridot off her feet. By then the rest of the gems got over their shock and decided to help me. Well besides Steven who had to stay off to the side.

"You are better than you look, we shall meet again, Rose and Human." Jasper said before getting back onto her ship. She then surprisingly left.

"That was close." I said walking back to the house.

On my way back I heard Pearl yell, "Steven that was amazing! You did so much better than Nora!" Yeah, keep telling yourself that Pearl. Someday you'll realize I can help too. Someday.

* * *

"Nora, clean up this mess!" Pearl yelled at me when I decide to sit down for one minute. One minute! Talk about being worked too hard. Why does Steven or the other Gems have to clean this up!? Why just me.

"Fine **Pearl**." I replied back, standing up. Just because she was a servant on home world doesn't mean I should have to go through the same thing. Also, it's not my fault mother's gone! I never asked for this! Never.

"Don't talk to me like that! That's it no food tonight, at that matter, no bed you have to sleep outside. Bye defect." Pearl replied to me. Ok she was always abusive to me but not this bad! This wasn't like her. Well not as decent as her.

"Fine," I replied shoveling up rubble.I hope it isn't cold tonight, I really hope it isn't.

"Hey earth to Nora." I heard a voice say right in front of me, snapping me out of my trance. Looking up I saw the cool kids were next to me looking worried.

"Hey guys." I replied, sighing, "Everything ok with you guys?"

"Yeah, I'm getting even closer to being a DJ." Sour Cream replied.

"The actual reason we are here is because we were worried about you." Buck interrupted going out of his usual character.

"I'm fine." I replied, continuing my work.

"You sure, you look really tired." Jenny said in a concerned voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied looking around. "Looks like I'm done for the day, see you later."

"If you say so." Jenny replied in a still concerned voice. Walking away I saw the sun was already down. Time to set up for bed. Taking my jacket out of my backpack I put it on. Short sleeves and pants were not going to be enough, I hope it doesn't get too bad. I really do.

Taking out my guitar I stung a few cords. Soon enough I started playing one of my favorite songs. "First things First, I'ma say all the words inside my head. I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been oh, ooooohhh. The way that things have been oh, oooooohhhhh." From there I continued the song ending on a very strong, "You made me a, you made me a believer. Believer."

After I finished that I put my guitar in its case and tried to fall asleep. Instead I ended up looking up at the stars. If only I could shine as brightly as them. If only...

* * *

 **There is Chapter Two officially done. I know my chapters are short I need to work on them. Thank you for reading and peace.**

 **-Starly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: StarlyGirl20 does not own Steven Universe, all rights go to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

"Nora get up this instant!" I heard Pearl yell as I awoke from my slumber. I pretend to pretend to be asleep, milk it for all it's worth. That's when I felt the sting across my face. This was new... Although not surprising, I knew it would happen at some point.

"What do you want Pearl?" I replied opening my eyes and glaring at her.

I said no sleep, you don't need it do you?" She said but before I could respond she added, "I thought so."

"Pearl... You're the dumbest person I've ever met." I responded in a annoyed tone, "You should know if Steven has to sleep I do too."

"No, Steven is different than you, pathetic human." She snapped back slapping me, "You shouldn't be alive! If you don't have Rose's gem you are nothing to me!

"Well, I guess I couldn't be considered a gem could I? Just because I'm not a full gem." I responded catching her by surprise.

"What do you mean full gem? You have no gem in you at all!" Pearl screamed at me, "Stop with these mind games!"

"What mind games..."

"What do you mean what mind games!?"

"What do you mean what mind games?"

"Shut up!" Pearl yelled kicking my leg and then pushing me against the rock. She then proceeded to slap the living daylights out of me, "This is why no one likes you! Everything you do is wrong! You deserve to die."

I did nothing to you pearl! Why do you hate me?" I yelled slapping her hand away from me, "I've done nothing but try to help all of you! I got rid of Jasper for you and what do you do to repay me? Slap me and treat me like a servant, like a slave!"

"It's what you deserve!" Pearl shot back.

"No it isn't and you know what? I'm done. Goodbye forever, Murder Pearl." I replied, running to the alley way while I still had a chance. I was one of the few that knew of what Pearl did for home world, leaving her speechless.

"You little!" Pearl yelled when she snapped out of her trance, although it didn't sound like she was chasing me I continued to run. I didn't stop until I was in a forest past the border of beach city. By that time the running and lack of sleep was getting better of me. Nearly collapsing I sat down and looked at what I had. Only my guitar and a pick.

"Ok Nora, get yourself together," I said to myself, "You need to get food." With that in mind I stood up, my legs feeling like Jello complained under the sudden weight, but I need to get food. As soon as I got up I ran over to a tree. Using my knowledge on plants I deduced that the berries were safe to eat.

"Thank goodness." I whispered under my breath walking back to my guitar. Sitting down I bit into the berry, enjoying the taste of it when I heard someone yell.

"Nora! Nora where are you!?" Someone yelled. The moment I heard that I picked up my guitar and ran, ran for another mile before tripping on a log. I tried to stand back up but my body wouldn't allow it. Looking around I had nothing in reach to defend myself with. Even my guitar was too far.

"Great, just great! What was I thinking. Now Pearl is probably going to hurt me more than I can possibly imagine. She'll probably even tell Steven to stay away from me," I whispered before realizing what I just said, "Oh Steven... Please don't let her hurt you."

"Nora!" The voice yelled, probably having spotted me.

"Go away!" I yelled back as loud as I could. In my weakened state I couldn't even turn to see who it was. It was then I noticed that it was raining. The rain felt like little ice drops on my skin. It didn't help I was in a short sleeved shirt and shorts. Looking in front of me I saw that the forest went on for miles, I couldn't possibly make it out that far. There was no escape, no way out. I was trapped.

"Nora I'm coming!" The voice yelled coming even closer than before.

"I-I failed." I said before everything went black.

* * *

"Pearl, I won't say it again. Where. Is. Nora." Garnet said in a stern voice.

"I don't know!" Pearl replied, clearly lying.

"Pearl, I said, where. Is. Nora!" Garnet yelled, clearly mad.

"She ran towards the forest ok!" Pearl yelled.

"Why would she do that?" Garnet asked, confused.

"Well she was a little out of it earlier today," I offered.

"Pearl mind telling us why?" Garnet asked, annoyed.

"How would I know?" Pearl replied walking away.

"Amethyst come on, we have to go find Nora. She can't be out in this weather." Garnet said to me before walking away. Quickly I followed worried about Nora.

"Nora, you're even more reckless than Steven, take care of yourself." I whispered under my breath before walking outside. I hope she's ok.

* * *

"Nora! Please wake up!" A voice said from above me. It sounded almost desperate, like it cared about me. Impossible. No one cares about me.

"I-I'm awake." I replied softly, trying to move my arms to no avail. I could barely even open my eyes. Looking around I was in a small cave in the forest.

"Thank goodness, we were so worried!" The voice replied wrapping their arms around me.

"Well, I'm fine, no need to worry, Jenny?" I responded finally able to move my head a little. When I saw it was her I nearly jumped. Well if I could move I nearly jumped.

"It's all of us." A voice said from the other side of me. Looking to the other side I saw it was Sour Cream who said that. Next to him was Buck, both of which were looking at me with worried faces.

"T-Thank you." I replied trying to sit up, just to fall back again. Quickly Jenny caught me and laid me down again. I suddenly fealt freezing again and a wave of exhaustion washed over me.

"Don't overdue it, you are still really weak." Sour Cream said as Jenny set me down.

"Yeah, you look totally wiped out." Buck added.

"I'll be fine..." I replied before my voice got drowned out by a roar of some sorts.

"Nora stay here and don't even try to help us. You are too weak." Jenny said in a stern voice before standing up.

"No, I can help..." I replied before blacking out once more.

* * *

"You sure we can handle this by ourselves?" Buck asked us as we go into fighting positions.

"We'll do our best. Nora needs us." I replied ready to tackle the pink being in front of us. "Lets do this."

* * *

 **There is Chapter Three officially finished. I'm sorry this took so long to release, school you know how it is. I won't be updating this until a week after today because I will be posting a poll on my profile for what the pink being should be. If you end up picking the other option tell me what it should be. Until next time, peace.**

 **-Starly**


	4. Chapter 4

**StarlyGirl does not own Steven Universe, all rights go to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

"Do any of you have a plan!?" I yelled over the chaos.

"Nah, I'm just winging it." Buck replied as he hit the creature on the side.

"ROAR!" The creature roared throwing Sour Cream to the side.

"What do you have against DJ's!" Sour Cream yelled quickly standing up again. He then proceeded to stab the creature with a stick.

"What even is this thing!" I yelled while trying to find an opening.

"Its a pink cat... Duh." Buck replied, sounding annoyed.

"WHY ARE THERE EVEN PINK CATS IN THE FOREST TO BEGIN WITH!" I replied, even more annoyed.

"No one knows ok!?" Sour Cream replied, exasperated, "Focus on getting it restrained or have it run away!"

"Got its left back leg!" Buck yelled trying to restrain the beast.

"I got his right!" I added.

"And I got his tail!" Sour Cream added, indeed having his tail.

"ROAR!"

"Or not..." Sour Cream quickly added as he was thrown off.

"OW!" Buck and Jenny screamed at the same time as they were thrown off as well.

"ROAR!"

"What do you want with us!?" I yelled as the creature came closer. This was the first time she paid attention to the details. It has pink fur and had the shape of an lioness.

"Yeah what do you want you big lion!" Sour Cream added.

"Dude we can be cool if you just go away..." Buck said to the lion.

"ROAR!"

"Just go away!" Sour Cream yelled as the lion moved towards him.

"We are screwed..." Buck said calmly about to sprint.

"OH COME ON BUCK!"

* * *

"I have to help them..." I whispered when I heard Jenny yell. I was able to get into a sitting position, but wasn't able to get on my feet.

"ROAR!"

"I'm the only one who can help right now..." I whispered as I slowly stood up.

"Because no matter what..." I felt energy run through me.

"THIS IS MY REAL FAMILY!" I yelled running out in between the creature and the Cool Kids. I didn't notice the pink glow envelop me, and I didn't notice my sudden strength, but I did notice the sword in my hand. I then held it out in front of me towards the beast yelling, "AND I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT THEM!"

"WHEN DID YOU GET SWORD!" Jenny yelled from behind me.

"Yeah, you were in there the whole time." Buck added.

"I'll explain latter, let me deal with this.

"ROAR!"

"Do you want me to pet you?" I asked the creature as it bowed its head down.

"Nora do you know what you are doing?" Sour Cream asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine..." I then directed my attention towards the creature which I figured out was a lioness. "Do you want to become my friend?"

"Purr..."

"I guess that's a yes... Come on lets get going, it's a long way to keystone from here..." I replied walking back to the cave to get my guitar.

"What do you mean Keystone!?" Jenny yelled blocking the front of the cave.

"I'm running away from beach city, Pearl pretty much kicked me out of the house..." I replied trying to get into the cave only to have Buck of all people pull me away.

"What about your dad, you can stay with him." Buck offered.

"Yeah and all of us can take you in." Sour Cream added.

"Yeah, I could actually have a good sister." Jenny added smiling.

"Well I guess running away has caused me a lot of trouble hasn't it... Ok I'll stay, as long as the gems don't find me." I said, quickly adding the last part.

"Deal, who are you staying with?" Sour Cream asked smiling.

"Jenny I guess." I replied smiling, "I just hope Kiki doesn't bother us too much."

"Oh no, Kiki probably told my Daddy and Grandma that I snuck out... Fun..." Jenny replied groaning.

"How much trouble will you all be in?" I asked worried they got in a lot of trouble for my sake.

"None, my curfew is never." Sour Cream replied.

"Since when?" I replied.

"Today." He replied and we all laughed at that.

"How about you Buck?" Jenny asked.

"You know my dad, he'll try to make this some huge lesson." Buck replied.

"Growl!"

"Sorry about that Rosellrita, can you take us back to beach city?" I asked my lioness now named Rosellrita.

"Cool name for your lion." Buck complemented me.

"Thanks I think it has to do with my mother, well because it's pink and her name was Rose so yeah." I replied hiding my emotions.

"NORA WATS UP!" I heard someone yell from the bushes.

"Who is that..." Jenny started before I shoved them all on Rosellrita and sprinting down the hill.

"Rosellrita get them all to their houses and meet me by the Alley, Jenny tell her what it is, meet you at your place later." I yelled, still sprinting.

"Nora it's just me, Amethyst!" The voice now identified as Amethyst called out to me.

"Go AWAY! I never want to go back that temple where PEARL is! NEVER AGAIN!" I yelled back, sprinting even faster.

"Nora wait please..." Amethyst called to me still trying to catch up.

"NO!" I replied making a turn at the entrance to beach city and staying in the forest soon enough I made it too the Alleyway. Looking back I made sure I had lost her. Luckily I had and all I had to do was wait for...

"Nora where are you!?"

"Oh for goodness sakes..." I whispered under my breath while I jumped up into one of the old buildings windows. I then crouched down to hide my entire body.

"I could have sworn she would be here..." The voice who I could have sworn was Garnet muttered walking away. I stayed there for a good few minutes before peaking out. Luckily I was alone again. Well for about one second.

"Growl..."

"Hey Rosellrita... Lets go to Jenny's place." I said, climbing onto her back. The moment I was fully seated she ran off, taking the back route to the window to Jenny's room.

"Nora, that you?" Jenny whispered, having waited for me.

"Yeah."

"Come on in, I told my family and they are fine with you staying for a few nights."

"Do they know who I am?"

"I said you are homeless..."

"Close enough... Rosellrita, go to the alleyway, you can do whatever you want just stay away from any gems you see."

"Roar!"

"Thanks..." I muttered before sitting on the floor.

"So what was that back there?" Jenny asked, curious.

"What was what?" I replied confused.

"The whole thing with the sword, it came out of nowhere and it disappeared when you were done with it, and that pink glow too!"

"Calm down. I told you about how my mom is a gem correct?"

"And how Steven got all of her powers and her gem..."

"Yeah, but Steven should have gotten a sword as well... Shouldn't he have?"

"Yeah the sword shown in murals shows my mom wielding a sword different than the one his friend Connie uses."

"So that means..."

* * *

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEARL! YOU SOMEHOW DROVE HER AWAY! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I yelled, very angrily at Pearl. I still can't believe Nora is gone, because of Pearl...

"HOW WOULD I HAVE KNOWN! SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE PERFECT GIRL AND PUT EVERYONE BEFORE HER BECAUSE THAT WAS WHAT SHE WAS made... for..." She suddenly stopped horror written all over her face, "I'll be back."

"BUT NORA WON'T!" I yelled to her right before she enter her room, she stopped before shaking her head and running into the room. Only a moment later Garnet warped back from her search.

"Any luck?" I asked hopeful.

"No, I thought I found her, but she wasn't there." Garnet said sadly.

"Oh ok..." I replied feeling hopeless.

"Hey guys Dad just dropped me off... Why do you all look so sad?" Steven said while entering.

"Steven we have something to tell you..." Garnet started.

"Well, really I have something to tell you, and Garnet some of this you haven't heard either so listen up... This is going to be long night..." I replied

* * *

 **There it is, Who We Are Chapter Four done and dusted. Thank you for reading this but I want to address a concern that has been brought to my attention.**

 **I understand that the way I made Pearl is different than cannon but I made her this way because this is a say it with me now, an AU. Some things are obviously going to be different for instance, Nora is a thing in this story. I just want to make this clear to everyone that I DO. NOT. HATE PEARL. under any means. I just found her the most likely out of any of the three original CG (besides Steven.) who would abuse one of the kids. She also won't always be such a jerk, she will get better in later chapters.**

 **Also if it wasn't already obvious this takes place right when the Return and Jailbreak should have happened, just making sure you knew. And until next time, peace.**

 **-Starly**


	5. Chapter 5

**Starly Girl does not own Steven universe, all rights go to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

"WHAT IS A LION DOING IN FRONT OF MY SHOP!"

"Oh great..." I moaned, sitting up. Looking next to my makeshift bed I noticed Jenny was already up and out of the room.

"Daddy! You're Scaring it!" I heard Jenny yell.

ROAR!

"Ok... Time to explain what a Lion is doing in the middle of beach city." I muttered standing up and grabbing the closest brush. I hope Jenny doesn't have lice...

"Nora we have a problem!" Jenny yelled walking in the room.

"Is it Rosellrita?" I asked in a deadpan tone.

"No it's Steven's Lion," Jenny replied, "What now?"

"I run, you don't tell him ANYTHING." I replied, hoping out the window.

"Good luck." Jenny yelled just loud enough for me to hear as I ran.

"How did he find out!" I muttered under my breath as I ran. As to not be noticed I took a back route to the alleyway where I found Rosellrita being examined by you guessed it, my former caretakers.

"How is there another pink lion in Beach City!? I heard Pearl yell, confused.

"You already know." Amethyst replied in an annoyed tone.

"Amethyst saw this last night while she was chasing Nora. Therefore..." Garnet started before Pearl interrupted.

"We should take it to Steven and have his lion help as well." Pearl interrupted, trying to finish her sentence.

"No, what I was going to say is that this lion could lead us to where Nora is." Garnet replied.

"But Garnet..." Pearl started.

"Pearl."

"Dang Pearl you just go shut down by the G squad!" Amethyst yelled as I said silent profanities inside my head.

"What can I possibly do? They are going to stay here until Rosellrita leaves, but I need her to get places." I muttered, considering my options. Thankfully none of them heard me.

ROAR!

"Och! What was that for!" I heard Amethyst yelled.

"You little..." Pearl said before Garnet stopped her.

"We aggravated it... Nora must be near here." Garnet replied in a soft voice. At the moment Rosellrita and I looked each other in the eye. I then made a motion of me jumping onto her back and her running into the forest.

ROAR!

Holding up my fingers I counted down. Three. Two One.

ROAR! At that moment I jumped I was barely on her back before we were off into the same forest I had run into just yesterday.

"NORA UNIVERSE GET BACK HERE!" I heard Pearl yell as she was the first one to give chase.

"YOU ARE NEVER MAKING ME COME BACK! NOT AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE TO ME PEARL!" I yelled over my shoulder as I started pulling away from them.

"What have I EVER done to you!?" Pearl yelled after me, not giving up.

"So many thing Pearl, SO MANY THINGS! YOU STARVED ME, YOU FORCED ME TO DO THING I DIDN'T WANT TO DO! YOU NEVER EVEN LET ME MEET MY DAD! I MET HIM BY SNEAKING OUT OF THE HOUSE! YOU'VE NEVER CARED ABOUT ME! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN ABOUT STEVEN!" I yelled before breaking down into tears and Rosellrita kept running with me on her back.

"Amethyst go, I've got Pearl!" I heard Garnet yell. Thankfully it sounded like Pearl wasn't going to be near me anytime soon.

"Thank goodness." I whispered, having my arms wrapped around Rosellrita's neck. Pearl was out the equation.

"Nora please stop running away from us!" Amethyst yelled in close pursuit of us.

"I'm sorry I have to this! I'm not running from you, I'm running from Pearl. I can't go back to being abused!"

"Nora please..."

"A-Amethyst I'm sorry," I said voice cracking. I was about to tell Rosellrita to go faster, but I was out of energy. Soon my arms fell limp and I felt my head crash against Rosellrita's neck. At that moment everything went black.

* * *

"Nora!" I yelled when I saw that she passed out. Surprisingly her lion stopped and set her down.

"Hey big guy, do you mind if I take Nora back to the temple?" I asked the lion while walking closer.

ROAR

"Ok, apparently you do mind, how about a nearby cave?"

ROAR

"Somewhere in beach city?"

ROAR

"Empire city?"

GROWL

"Fine, but lets get going, no need to wait for Pearl," I replied jumping onto the lions back. Looking forward I noticed that Nora was in her mouth as well. Within moments we were teleported away from there.

* * *

"Bye Connie see you later," said to Connie walking into my house.

"Bye Steven," She replied walking away.

"Hey guys!" I yelled when I walked in. When I got no response I yelled, "Garnet? Amethyst? Pearl? Where are you?"

"Steven we are here, and Pearl has something she needs to say to you," Garnet replied coming out of her room, dragging Pearl.

"What is it, and why are you dragging Pearl?" I replied, confused.

"Steven it's about Nora," Pearl replied.

* * *

 **Starly: Hey guys I'm back, how are you...**

 ***Everyone picks up pitchforks***

 **Starly: Hey, put down the pitchforks! It's only been what? A week?**

 **The Readers: It's been over two months! Also this chapter is what, 800 words? That's low even for you!**

 **Starly: Ok, ok I know I have not updated for over a month and I am sincerely sorry for that. To save you some time lets just say... School, just school. Just incase you haven't noticed I don't update very often and don't expect regular updates. Again I am super sorry for the short chapter, and I'll try to update sooner from now on. Thank you. Peace**


End file.
